Muggle Music Studies
by FallingStar7
Summary: The war is over! Many students return to Hogwarts to complete their final year...little do they know of the staff's plan to bring even more unity to the community. This should get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothingggg.

A/N:-Ok people, bear with me here. This may be a slow start but it will get rolling. I'll try to update as fast as i can, but ya know...life gets in the way. Without further ado...

"Muggle Music Studies"

The war is over. Really and truly over. Even though many mourn the loss of friends, family and loved ones, the feeling of relief is palpable in the air. So many people were displaced, teenagers made to act like adults. Hogwart's suffered some structural damage, but nothing the community as a whole, couldn't fix. As soon as it's door are ready to be open there will be a flood of students ready. A decent amount of them being "8th" years...since they never got to fully finish their final year. Amidst the re-building, Minerva got the staff together. They all came to a consensus that something new was in order, something different that would hopefully help bring even more unity back into fray. After much discussion, they decided on adding a new class, something that could cross borders of the muggle and magical world. It wasn't long until they figured out that one of the few things that will really gather interest is music. It's much the same between both worlds...at least it would give them a spring board. Thus, the mandatory class of Muggle Music Studies was created. The teachers decided they will announce this after the sorting ceremony...If all goes well, this may as well bring everyone even closer together...

Cut to: Draco  
I know, I know. I was a right git. I did some horrible things (not that I wanted them to happen...or to have to actually DO them...). The relief I felt in my chest when Potter finally took down that...that THING was immeasurable. While my family-specifically my father- was punished for his crimes, I cannot say I was upset. He deserves the punishment they gave him. Only ONE year in Azkaban..(in my eyes it should've been permanent..) and then five years probation along with house arrest. I wonder if he will change. If it's even possible. I guess time will tell...My Mother and I, on the other hand, were forgiven. I gave them the approval to use veritaserum on me. I knew they wouldn't believe me otherwise. Suffice to say, they let me go. No probation, nothing. I was finally FULLY free.  
I knew I wanted to go back to Hogwarts. I do believe education is important...and frankly no one will hire me if I don't fully complete my degree. The Malfoy name isn't something you want to flaunt about nowadays. I've spent my time at home slowly making my way through my father's extensive firewhiskey collection. I've had nothing better to do and things have felt...strange between me and what few friends I had in Slytherin. I'm sure things will feel relatively back to normal, but only time will tell. What I am excited about is being chosen as Head Boy. This makes me feel like there is hope for me to pull the Malfoy name out of the dirt. Time will tell. I'm ready for change. I'm ready to act like a teenager and not have the weight of the world on my shoulders. The only thing I'm...i guess anxious about is sharing a common area with the Head Girl. Needless to say, we were never the best of friends (at least if it's who i think it is...). I'm not sure how things will go...but I'm more than willing to move past it...as long as she is. Hopefully...

Cut to: Hermione

Finally. Finally free. I still can't believe it's over. I can't wait to get back to Hogwart's. It won't happen soon enough. I spent some time at the burrow, but realized I needed space and time to myself. Especially after the whole me and Ron thing. I had a feeling it wouldn't work out and was I ever right. We're just on different intellectual levels and I need someone that is going to challenge me...not anger me with stupid comments because they don't know what I'm talking about. We're still friends, though. I'm not sure if he completely understands that he and I would not be good together, so it should lead to interesting interactions between us I'm sure. I've been spending time at my parents' house...I miss them, but I realized I don't even know if I could reverse the spell I placed on them if I wanted too. Maybe one day...maybe after graduation I'll take time to go find them and see what I can do. I just don't want to be disappointed...and what if they don't forgive me for technically "messing" with their memories...I guess I'll just have to face this head on regardless of the consequences.  
After things settled down we all came back together...mourned our losses but knew that none of them would want us to wallow in sorrow. It's time for us to finally act our age. Time for all of us to act our age. Have FUN. I wasn't surprised when our Hogwarts letters came in and I was granted the position of Head Girl. I was excited. I worked hard. I was happy that they allowed us 8th years to have the positions. They decided to grant two 7th years the position as well, which is only fair. Luckily the Head Boy and I wouldn't have to share a common area with them though, so that will be nice. I wonder who the Head Boy could possibly be...i know it's neither Harry or Ron. I guess I'll have accept anything that comes my way. I'm more than ready to sacrifice being such a bookworm to have some fun this year. We are all long over-due. It's time for us to have the time of our lives...I think being a bit mischievous every now and then will be something I'll welcome instead of reprimand...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2:

Good. I'm good.  
Nope, nope, nope. Lies, all lies.  
I'm terribly anxious. I was lucky enough to get into the Head's appointed rooms early before people really arrived to school, but I can't help this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just need to relish this alone time and get myself situated. Yes, organizing will make me feel a bit better...  
I hear the portrait swing open and softly shut.  
 _::NO NO NO-NOT YET::_  
The soft sound of footfalls echo in the large common room. I can only assume it's _her_.  
::I could run and slam my door shut...::  
The sounds slowly make their way back towards her door. Whatever shallow breathing I was doing before has ceased.  
 _::Since when did I become such a ninny?::_  
I've seen this girl plenty of times, tormented her for years! Maybe it's because I know I need to apologize... What could be so...  
 **And she's in my view.**  
Standing in front of her door, straight across from mine. Her chestnut colored hair tied up in a ponytail. Dressed casually for moving in...simply wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, red ballet flats.  
I freeze. Maybe she won't turn around...  
 _Shit._  
Her shoulders start to rotate towards my open door. There's no where for me to hide. At least no time for me to hide without me looking like a complete arse...  
She's completely facing me now, her eyes widen in slight surprise and then recognition shines in them. She smiles.

 _ **SHE'S SMILING**_.  
 _I think I'm going to die. No, I'm already dead. I think my heart finally stopped._

"Malfoy...hello?...MALFOY!"  
I finally snap back to reality.  
Dammit...I'm NOT dead.  
"Oh, hey Granger..."  
"Are you okay? You look a little...flushed.." Curiosity is flashing in her amber orbs.  
She's always wanting to figure out a puzzle...  
"Yeah sorry. It's been a long morning...and before you say anything else, I just wanted to apologize. For everything..."  
 _((Where did that come from? Damn, I'm impressed with myself))_  
But before i could even finish she speaks up.  
"Apology accepted...and I must apologize to you as well.."  
 _Wait, what?_  
"We… _ **I**_ , had no idea what it was like for you. And I realized you didn't have it easy. I hope we can move past what is the past and have fun this year. I think we all need it..."  
She sticks her hand out. I stride over, all clumsy like a new born hippogriff, and place my hand in hers. It's soft and warm…comforting.  
"Thank you.. I couldn't agree more" and suddenly I feel lighter and I realize her hand is now gone from mine...

I couldn't help but have the biggest smile on my face as I walked into my Head's dorm. It was beautiful. A gorgeous stone hearth on the left, surrounded by two comfy looking chairs and a fluffy couch. Even a bookshelf wall! Two huge windows, one with seating and a small kitchenette on the right...straight back must be where the bedrooms are...  
As I approach I see one door is already open, I don't chance a glance in yet...wanting to give whomever it may be some time so I hopefully don't startle them. After a moment or two of staring at my door, I turn to look into the other bedroom. I was slightly taken aback at first...it's _him_.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. We were always at each other's heels in classes. He has this nervous look to him...like he's unsure of what I could do to him. I smile. What I think is relief spreads across his face. He looks like a load has been lifted off his shoulders. He gives me a small smile but it looks like he has a faraway look in his eyes...he finally snaps back to reality. I couldn't help but smile. To see him in such a state of surprise.  
And what happens next surprised me even more...he apologizes. I couldn't not apologize. I interrupted him and told him what needed to be said.  
He seemed even more relieved. The interaction is everything I could ask for...and his hand in mine felt..right.  
My hand felt cold as soon as I released his.  
 _Very curious._  
My heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me. His demeanor now one of confidence. Maybe what I said was just what he needed to hear. Well, good! Because we all deserve to be happy...now time to unpack my things...I see how his room is hues of blue and gray.. _surprising_. I turn back around and go to enter my room. It's everything I could hope for...beautiful jewel tone greens with hints of soft yellows.

 _Home._  
As I was unpacking I hear a stifled laugh from my doorframe...  
"I never took you to be one for Slytherin colors, Granger."  
"Well, I never took you as one for Ravenclaw. So, I guess there are many things we don't know about each other.." I playfully snap back. I stick my tongue out at him and cross my eyes. He laughs.

 _A real genuine laugh._  
I don't believe I've ever seen him look so carefree...  
"I would've never pegged you as someone that sticks their tongue out at others, Granger. Have you forgotten your manners while on your mission for fun?"  
He continues to laugh and I laugh along.  
 **It's infectious.**  
"Yes! Indeed I have. We need to act our age once and awhile. Making up for lost time and all..."  
He smirks. There it is. I've been wondering when that would surface.  
"Well, in that case...we should do this.."  
He holds out his hand. I give him a quizzical look.  
"Just trust me, won't you? I swear I won't bite...too hard" He winks. I blush and I can see a tinge of pink on his cheeks...I think he surprised himself with that remark!  
"Fine.." I huff.  
As our hands came together he looked me directly in my eyes. His eyes these gorgeous pools of gray with flecks of blues. I never realized how beautiful they were…  
"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. Former King Prat of the Slytherin House. It's nice to meet you..." he gives me that look asking me to continue where he left off.  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger. The brains of the "golden trio" and a proud Gryffindor."  
We both smirk.  
"Didn't know you hid a smirk like that, Hermione. I guess I can see a bit of Slytherin in you after all.."  
I couldn't help but giggle.  
This year will be interesting indeed…

****Please review (:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Huge thank you to: elizabethrose1974, SophiaAutumn, DearPheonix, fanficchic355, libbertylu and geekykid123 for the comments/follows/favorites! I really appreciate it! I hope I won't disappoint (:

Chapter Three

 **Great Hall; Sorting Ceremony**

"SERIOUSLY! You two! There is _nothing wrong with me!_ "

"But Hermioneeeee…there is no other reason you should be strolling around and acting friendly with THE FERRET!" Ron fumes.  
To continue the theatrics Harry has to chime in,"Really 'Mione. You're _really_ okay with _him_?"

"I swear you two deserve an award for how dramatic you both are. Yes, he and I are fine. We cleared the air immediately. I think there is more to him than either of you care to realize. In fact, he seemed rather nervous and sad before we spoke…."

"Well he SHOULD feel horrible!" Oh here goes Ron on his tirade…"He was a complete arse to us for YEARS! And then what he and his family did…you know that's not the easiest thing to forget!"

I roll my eyes.

"Things have _changed_." At this point in time my voice is raising. Others at our table are starting to listen in on our conversation.  
"Even I didn't take in to account how hard it must have been for him. Do you really think that he _wanted_ what he went through? That he _desired_ to be told to do things he knew were wrong? Did you ever stop to think his childhood was stolen away from him just like ours was? Of course not! Because you both **and others** ," I glare at the others listening in ", are still stuck in this past petty rivalry that really shouldn't even matter anymore!"

I was hot. I could tell my face was tinged red.  
 _I was angry._

Both Harry and Ron stared at me, barely able to raise their eyes to mine. I glance around at the others…Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Lavender….all of which had their heads slightly lowered, mulling over my words.

"And before anyone says anything, you should feel ashamed. ALL of you. I'll be honest, I was. I came to the realization that I shouldn't hold on to those past grudges. Things are far from where they were. We are finally allowed to _act our age_. We don't have to worry about evil looming over our heads. Can we _**please**_ make an effort? _Together?"_

Breathing heavily, I look at all of them. Mouths were slightly agape, some had pensive looks on their faces, some solemn. Hmm…maybe I did breach some of their thick skulls….

And before anyone had a chance to retort, Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat. Standing proudly at the podium looking over all of the students….

"Hello! And welcome back to Hogwarts…" there was a brief applause", We are fortunate to all be here and to have everything back as it were before. Now, I know we all suffered hardships this past year. Please, be kind to one another. What we all need is to be unified. **All** of us standing together will really help with the healing of our community. On to more interesting topics…In order to help facilitate this we have decided to make a class change that will be mandatory for the returning eighth years and the seventh years."  
My eyes widen. What? A **change** ofclass?  
Excited murmurs flowed around the hall.  
"After much deliberation and careful consideration, we decided to replace the Muggle Studies course with Muggle _Music_ Studies. We hope that music will give everyone some common ground to bond over, and we believe we have much to learn from all different aspects of music from the Wizarding world, as well as, Muggle. And with that, tuck in!"

The feel of the air in the Great Hall certainly felt electric. I feel eyes on me. I glance over to their direction. I'm met with pools of gray. He's give me a sly smirk that I counter with my go to face…tongue out, eyes crossed and all. I illicit what I see is a chuckle. I laugh too. Harry and Ron give me an uneasy look. This will definitely be an interesting year indeed…

The sorting ceremony was every bit of boring as it has been since I've been sorted my first year. Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Daphne and I are just shooting the shit, getting caught up on all we've missed. Things may have felt strange but it seemed as though everything was falling back into a rhythm we all were familiar with. Comfortable with. I can't help but to glance at her. She's looking determined, waving her hands this way and that. Her face with a faint blush. I would love to see Potter and Weasley's face right now. They must be terribly embarrassed. Yet, she keeps on. A few others at their table hone in on what she is saying.  
Part of me wishes I knew what it was…what she is so passionate about.  
I'm broken out of my reverie by Pansy's hand flailing about in front of my face.

"Earth to DracoooooOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Her voice can get so shrill sometimes, Dear Merlin…  
"OY! Shut it! What is it? Calm yourself Pans…when you get to that pitch your voice is like nails on a chalkboard!"  
The others laugh, she just huffs.  
"Why are you staring at her? We saw you being all chummy with her? Pray tell….anything good?"  
I somehow keep my face under control. I wish I knew how. Dear Merlin, I need a drink...  
"Nothing to tell, just came to an understanding. It's much easier to leave the past in the past now, isn't it?"  
She snickers, meanwhile Blaise looks at me impressed. Daphne smiles with a gleam in her eye that makes me slightly uncomfortable. What does that witch know that I don't? Guess I'll have to grill her about it later…  
As McGonagall gave us her speech and I was sure the others were too busy either talking to one another in hushed tones or simply paying attention to our Headmistress, I chanced another glance at her. She was sitting there so attentive.  
And then something caught my ear. A new, mandatory class? Help unify us? What is this…

 _Really though…._ Muggle Music Studies?

Well….actually….now that I think about it….it does sound much more appealing than just simple muggle studies. Music is something I can easily get behind. Maybe these professors have tapped into something that will be interesting and stimulating after all. Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne all seem _very_ intrigued. All of them are already chatting amongst themselves.  
I don't know what's wrong with me but I swear I can't take my eyes off her.  
She finally makes eye contact with me. I can't help but give a sly smile. Meanwhile the way she contorts her face at me…I can't help but laugh. Pansy, Blaise and Theo quirk their eyebrows at me as if I've gone mad. I just let it roll off my shoulders….but the look Daphne is giving me is one of 'all-knowing'.  
I really am going to have to speak to her later on….

Please review (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

 **A/N:** Sorry sorry sorry for such a long wait! I've been super busy with a new job and trying to balance everything! I'm going to try to make chapters a bit longer and post more frequently…I also went back and made some changes to the first few chapters (minor ones) but I felt I needed to make Draco a little darker and more angst-y than I had initially had him.  
Ok! Enough of my rambling! Enjoy… (:

 **Chapter 4**

Everyone excitedly left the Great Hall, heading for their expected houses.  
Meanwhile, Draco lagged behind with Daphne from their group of friends.  
As their pace slowed, the distance grew greater and finally Draco took this opportunity to speak to Daphne in hushed tones.

"So what is it with that spark in your eye…I know you must be up to something or know something we all don't…"

Daphne's lips curl up in a smirk that even envies mine.  
" _Draco, Draco, Draco_ …we've known each other for how long? What do you think I may know..?"  
Oh, so she wanted a challenge did she?!

"I have no idea, but the way you were looking at me was creeping me out! I don't know what you are trying to _insinuate_ …"  
"I bet you _know exactly_ what I'm insinuating…"  
This time I couldn't hold back the heat that made it up my face. I know my reddened cheeks gave me away as soon as I heard her chuckle.

"You know there's nothing wrong with liking her…"Daphne softly says, looking me directly in my eyes. Her green eyes showing nothing but honesty.

"Daph…I don't know what you are talking about. That would never happen…"

"You never know unless you try, you know" She places a hand on my shoulder, softly.

My head hangs low and I feel guilt seep through me.  
"I'm not good enough for her. I would **never** be worthy enough of her. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself…"

"Draco, stop putting yourself through such a guilt trip. You _need_ to fix yourself. **Believe in yourself!** You are one of the best people I have ever met, and if she can't see that then she is a fool. But I'm telling you, she will see that and she will appreciate you more than you'd know what to do with. We're all alittle bit dark and twisted. What we went through was not a walk in the park, but remember…we are in this together and always will be. _You aren't alone_."  
Daphne's eyes were shimmering in the torch light of the hall, so close to shedding tears.  
Before I knew it she shook it off and plastered a smile to her face.  
"Now, let's catch up with the others! You should have us over to show us your room!"  
And just like that we were off catching up to the others, ready to drink some firewhiskey to dull the thoughts that plague our minds…

Naturally, Harry, Ron and I were some of the last stragglers leaving the Great Hall due to Ron not being able to stop stuffing her face full of desserts….some things really never do change.

As the boys were chatting back and forth I couldn't help but suddenly notice Draco and Daphne, hand in hand, cheeks tinged pink. Daphne pulling Draco down the corridor.  
Well, that's interesting…

"Mione, **MIONE**!"  
I jumped in surprise, completely taken out of my wandering thoughts…. _What in the actual bloody hell…_  
"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Geez, you were completely zoned out! We were wondering if you wanted to come back to Gryffindor tower for a bit or if you were heading back to your room?" Harry asked while thoughtfully looking over my face.  
"I think I'm going to head back…I want to make sure I have everything in order for classes tomorrow. You know I like to be prepared" I said with a smile.  
Both boys laughed and shook their heads fully understanding the habits of their best friend, the know-it-all, smartest witch of their generation.  
With smiles and hugs I wished the boys a goodnight and headed off to my shared dorm with Draco. Part of me hoping he'd be there, the other part worried he may be there with another girl.  
I really have no right to feel any sort of way…what a strange feeling to have for someone that was more of my enemy and bully for the greater half of my childhood.  
Well, I guess the only way to find out is to push aside that foreign feeling in my gut and find out for myself.  
As I approached our portrait I could hear laughing coming from the other side…  
There's more than just two people in there, that's for sure…. _what is he up too?_

Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Draco and Daphne were all sitting around the hearth enjoying glasses of firewhiskey, laughing and reminiscing on memories past.  
As the portrait hole opened revealing Hermione, no one even noticed. They were all too engrossed in laughter, wiping the tears from their eyes.  
Hermione couldn't help but think that this was such a nice sight to see. People enjoying themselves, not a care in the world.  
Finally, Blaise noticed her after she took a few steps as to not disturb them.  
"Oi! Hermione! Don't sneak by you fox, you!"  
She couldn't help but blush and smile at the comment.  
Everyone else turned just in time to see her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
She collected herself and matter-of-factly stated, "I didn't want to interrupt you all. You seemed like you were having quite a good time…"  
Before she could even finish Daphne stood up and grabbed her hand. Surprise was etched all over Hermione's face.  
"Come, sit! Have a drink with us won't you? I promise we don't bite too hard" She winked as she made this statement.  
The others chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh along.  
Daphne poured her a glass and Hermione held it and took a small sip. Her face was priceless.  
"Wow! This is actually good!"  
"Well, my father only has the best of the best…" Draco started pompously, tipping his glass towards her in a cheers.  
"I for one can't believe you aren't yelling at us about having alcohol in school….AND drinking on the night before classes! **_Who are you and where is the real Hermione Granger?!_** ," shouted Pansy enthusiastically.  
Everyone's eyes went wide, not sure how the Gryffindor Princess would react. It felt like time froze.  
Hermione could only laugh. A deep, fruitful laugh that came right from her belly and exited her mouth. Composing herself she just enough she managed to get an answer out.  
"Well, after everything we've all been through, after losing so much of our young adulthood I realized…it's time we have some fun. Rule breaking because it's FUN, not because it was necessary to defeat something, or someone evil. I don't know about you all, but I need another drink!" With that she finished her first drink in two full swigs and held her glass out patiently waiting with a smile for someone to fill it up.  
The silence was broken by Blaise, while Daphne gladly filled Hermione's cup with more whiskey.  
"Bloody hell woman, where have you been all my life?!"

This lead to a room filled with laughter, shortly after Draco shot a look of jealously over to Blaise which, luckily, only Daphne caught.

"How about a game of truth or dare? Something to pass the time a bit?"  
Everyone quickly agreed. What harm could that do?  
After several rounds of some truths being answered, the bottle Daphne spun came to rest on Hermione.  
"Truth or Dare, Hermione…"  
Hermione screwed her face up to the best courageous look she could give being two glasses of whiskey in and determined her fate.  
 **"Dare!"**  
Daphne strummed her fingers along her chin…slowly calculating what she could make Hermione do that isn't the typical dare of kissing a boy….

"Hah! I dare you to sneak out and hop into the Black Lake! Draco can accompany you down to the lake to assure us you completed the task." Daphne had on a triumphant smile.  
"There is no way! We'll get caught!" Draco spouted off.

He looked at Daphne quizzically, but had no time to process has Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the portrait hole and towards the main doors of the school.  
"We won't get in trouble! We're Head Boy and Girl! Come on you sissy…."  
"Are you really going to do this? You know I could always tell them you did and no one would be the wiser…"  
"And where would the fun be in that?! Come on! Where is your sense of adventure…of fun?"  
Both were stumbling a bit down the hall, the drinks definitely having taken effect over their bodies.  
They both slide quickly and quietly out of the front doors and made their way to the lake.  
As the came to the shore Hermione simply slipped off her cloak and shoes, simply donning her Gryffindor uniform. She took a few steps towards the water splashing the shore and looked over her shoulder.  
"Are you going to be brave with me? Or are you really just going to sit there and watch? Come have fun and be free for once, Draco.." She reached her hand back towards mind.  
I sighed.  
"Well here goes nothing…" I shook off my robe and shoes and made my way towards her.  
She smiled.  
And under the moonlight it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.  
Lucky for me, she wouldn't be able to see my cheeks burn bright.  
The wind whipped around as we inched our way into the murky waters.  
She started moving at a faster pace. Pulling me along with her.  
"How deep do you intend on going? You know this is probably plenty…"  
"Oh, come on now! If we're out here we're going for a quick swim." She smiled mischievously.  
Now I can't help but think…what did I get myself into…..  
She let go of my hand and dove in to the water.

My heart skipped a beat.

Where did she go? Finally her head bobbed up a couple feet away. Her teeth shining bright in a huge smile.  
"Come on! _Or are you a scared_?" She taunted playfully.  
I shook my head and dove after her.  
She giggled and we both agreed that the mud under our feet was such a peculiar feeling.

We swam around a bit, the cold of the water and the air starting to really pierce my core. I was getting ready to mention that we should head inside before we catch a cold and she was floating on her back, looking at the stars. She began to speak softly…  
 _"I know we should head inside and we could get sick from being in this cold for too long…but sometimes to numb any feelings I need to actual numb myself. Floating here in the cold makes me feel…feel normal? I don't know. The sky is such a constant and it just helps settle my mind I guess…"_  
And with that she started heading towards the shore. I silently followed.  
What could I say to that? I don't know where to begin. Maybe by how much I agree? As much as the cold may have started to hurt it took away the pain of the memories of all that has happened, how much guilt I carry around with me. How much I regret bullying her and not being able to help her when she really needed it…

Instead we cast drying spells and snuck back to our dorm silently. It was a comfortable silence.

As we entered we noticed everyone had left.

"I guess we were out there longer than it felt, huh?"

I just stared at the beautiful woman beside me and agreed silently, nodding my head smiling slightly.

"Guess we should head to bed…I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well, Draco." And with a small smile she walked towards her door and slowly closed it.

And just like that I was alone again.

"Goodnight Hermione…" if only she would have waited a moment for me to say it to her face.

Before I could ponder any more I fell back on to my bed and quickly fell asleep to dreams of the girl that's across the hall and how the moonlight made her look angelic.

Hermione, on the other hand, was awake and pondered why Daphne would send Draco with her. After what she saw after dinner had to be what she thought it appeared, didn't it? The only reasonable explanation is that she knew she would be in safe hands with him.  
As much as she tried to fight it, sleep overtook her and as her head was filled with images of a blonde hair teenager, looking like a Greek god under the moonlight, a smile never left her face.

Again, so sorry for the delay! I really am going to try to post chapters as fast as i can (:  
Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

 **A/N:** Finally getting to the actual class! Get ready to meet this new professor...Please review!

Enjoy (:

 **Chapter 5**

Morning came with not much excitement.

Hermione, being happy to begin classes, was up early. She was casually reading a book before planning on heading to breakfast and patiently waiting to see if Draco would be up in time to walk to the Great Hall with her.

Draco rolled out of bed. Not completely looking forward to classes, but quickly scolded himself realizing things could be, **WERE** , in the past, far worse before.

While Hermione was reading she head a light knock at their door. She quickly sprung up off the couch and pushed the portrait open to reveal Daphne. Hermione's eyes widen in a bit of a surprise but she smiled nonetheless.

"Good morning Hermione! I was wondering if Draco was awake…we should all walk down to breakfast together." She gave her a genuine smile and Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for the dreams that flooded her head last night.

"Of course, come in. I believe I heard him rustling around. We should get headed out soon though…I really don't want to be late."  
"No worries, I'll get him moving. He's not much of a morning person. He can be such a grump." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Hermione just blushes slightly.

Daphne gracefully strolls through the room to Draco's door. She knocks and they can both hear an _"I'm coming"_ response. Daphne rolls her eyes. Not a moment later the door opens and Draco strolls out.

"Let's go I'm starving…" he grumbles.

Both Hermione and Daphne share a look and chuckle. Draco ignores it.  
As they walk to the Great Hall, Hermione couldn't help the tight feeling she felt in her chest as she watched Daphne link her arm to Draco's.  
Shaking her head she realizes they are at their destination. They go to their respected tables and begin to eat breakfast.  
Although Ron was busy stuffing his face full of food, Harry has his eyes trained on Hermione as soon as she entered. He was briefly distracted by the girl on Draco's arm. Who was she again? She was very pretty.  
Before he could break himself of these thoughts Hermione had sat down at the table.

"You do know it's _rude_ to stare, right Harry?"

"I'm **NOT** staring! I don't know what you're talking about!" As the blush crept up his neck and to his cheeks.  
"Well, I'm certain Daphne and Draco are dating so you can look all you want, I suppose…"  
And that small statement made his ears turn red. Oh, how cute and fun it is to embarrass him.  
Harry shakes his head, his raven hair as messy as ever. He lowers his voice.  
"Anyway…Hermione, I have to speak to you. _Privately_ …"  
"Can't it wait till after breakfast, Harry? I'm famished!"  
"Hurry up. We can talk before class…"

With that she ate as quickly as possible and excused themselves. Ron was too caught up in conversation with Dean and Seamus to really care.

"So what is this about that you must rush me about?"  
"What were you doing last night…?"  
Hermione's eyes widen slightly, _"What do you mean?"_  
"I'll get right to it then. I couldn't sleep last night so I took my map out. I saw you with all of those Slytherins in your dorm….and then the most peculiar thing happened. You and Malfoy just left. _Together._ It seemed like you spent a lot of time out on the grounds…"  
Well, I guess I should have known better than trying to hide my fun from Harry.  
"When I got back to my dorm last night Draco had a few of his friends over. They were all drinking and having a great time. They invited me to join them so I did. We all had a good time believe it or not. They aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be. I think we should all get together sometime…"  
"Trying to divert my attention is **not** going to work Hermione…"  
I sigh…, "Yes, yes, I know…We were playing truth or dare. I chose a dare. I had to go take a dip in the black lake. Not a big deal, but Daphne requested that Draco come with me as a witness. That's really all that happened."  
I stared him straight in the eye. Daring **HIM** to _challenge_ me.  
He slumped his shoulder and nodded his head.  
"I believe you….but maybe next time you can invite me to the fun?"  
He looked so innocent at that moment. Before I realized what I was doing I was wrapping my arms around him giving him a suffocating hug.  
"Of course!"  
 _"Mione…I can't breathe…"_  
"Right! Sorry.." I smile slightly. We link our hands together and decide to head to class, unknowing to the grey eyes that were watching all along…

Draco couldn't believe his eyes.  
As Daphne dragged him out of the Great Hall to head to class he thought he was seeing things.  
Hermione and Potter?  
He saw the exchange and how they so comfortably held each other's hands and walked to class.  
Daphne shook her head, secretly seeing what Draco was getting worked up over. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for the fool.  
"You know you could _tell_ her…instead of sitting here wishing she was holding _your_ hand…"  
Draco glared at her.  
"Shut it Daph…let's just head to class…"

Classes seemed to go by slowly, everyone anxious as to who was going to be teaching this new class they were informed of the night prior.

It was finally time.  
All of the seventh years and the small amount of eighth years made their way to their new mandatory class. Some were grumbling about how outrageous it is that they are being made to take this class, while others looked on, eyes bright with excitement.  
The class room was huge to say the least.

It reminded Hermione of a college classroom. Open, stadium seating so that all could see and hear the professor well.  
Naturally she sat along with Harry, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Ron to name a few.  
Behind her Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy all took seats.  
"Oi! What are you doing sitting there?!" Scolded Ron.  
"Last time I checked there were no seating arrangements Weasley…." Pansy drawled.

"Ron, shut up." Was Hermione's simple response.

While Harry, Neville and Ginny's eyes went wide (albeit small smiles on their faces), her Slytherin comrades started laughing outright.  
 _"Oh, someone is in trouble nowwwwwww…_ " Blaise chuckled.  
Ron turned bright red, and decided against making any more comments for fear of what Hermione may do to him.

 _"Well done.._ " whispered Daphne.  
Hermione couldn't help but smile at her.

Suddenly all of the chatter in the room quieted down. A young woman with long dirty blonde hair tied back in a pony walked to the front of the class. If Hermione wouldn't have known better she would have thought that she was a student.  
With a quick movement she took off her robe and was standing casually in the front assessing the students in the room. Some students could be heard taking in a breath….quite shocked of her attire and appearance. Her blue/green eyes very calculating but a small smile graced her face. The makeup she wore was light, if she had any on. She was dressed in a casual dark gray v-neck shirt and tight dark blue jeans that had some worn tears here and there. She wore gray chucks on her feet, but that's not what shocked the students the most. She had tattoos. And not just one. Her whole left arm was covered from her wrist to her chest with beautiful flowers and overall she was just simply beautiful to boot.  
Hermione glanced around and saw some of the boys with their mouths hanging open.

 _What buffoons…_

"Good afternoon class! My, there are certainly a good number of you. Well, let me begin by saying I know what you all have been through and I am beyond impressed with all of you. Having gone through something that was comparable I can relate and I hope you all know that I am here if you ever want to talk.  
Now back to it….My name is Leigh Zano. I hope you all don't mind but I am a very informal teacher. You won't catch me wearing any stuffy clothes. I am all about comfort. So please, you all can take off your robes as well. Let's get comfortable here as we get to know one another…"  
Everyone immediately noticed her accent.  
American. Interesting…

While speaking she walked across the platform looking up at us as we all shed our robes.

"I know by now you all noticed that I am not from here. I am originally from New York. I have held a music class before and when I saw this opportunity I couldn't pass it up. I'm obviously not the most traditional looking lady and therefore you all should be ready for a not so traditional class. We will be hands on. I would love it if you all took an interest in instruments. Maybe learn how to play! I'm not much older than you all and I'm hoping to have a great rapport with you. Hopefully you'll enjoy everything that you will experience in this class…and well….if not, bugger off."  
She winked and smiled playfully….there was a resounding sound of laughter throughout the room.

 _This class, may indeed, not be as awful after all…_ thought Draco.

"Now to begin! How about we start down here and go around the class introducing each other. I will apologize now that I may not remember everyone's names, but I will try my best. You there, begin. Name, house, year please!"  
She pointed to a seventh year sitting in the very front row.  
We all listened intently, not knowing many of the people that were introducing themselves.

Finally they reached our row. Dean started off, followed by Seamus, Ginny, Neville, Ron and then Harry and myself.

Leigh smirked.  
"Ah, so the "Golden Trio" is all back at Hogwarts to finish their education are they?! How exciting! It is a great pleasure to officially meet you all." She smiled kindly.

Both the boys blush as they smile and nod their heads. I look at our teacher and smile back.  
She really does have an amazing presence about her.

Luckily the rest of the introductions went smoothly. There wasn't even an interruption when the handful of Slytherin's introduced themselves.  
Maybe, _just maybe_ , something good will come from this class.

"Great! Such a pleasure to meet you all. Now, let's get to the fun part, shall we?"  
And with a wave of her hand there were small devices that instantly appeared in front of each student.  
They really reminded Hermione of an Ipod and earphones.

"Now these devices are similar to ones used in the muggle world. Each is linked to your earphones. Yes, I know they look kind of silly don't they? They are like ear plugs but the music will play through these so only YOU can hear it…"

Some murmurs of were heard around the room. Some students looking a bit uncomfortable, others overly zealous for what they were expecting to happen.

"Ok, everyone place the earphones in your ears as such…" She gingerly placed them in both of her eyes. She watched in amusement as one student after another, some with hesitant faces, place the devices in their ears.

"You can still hear me, yes?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Great! Now grab the other device in front of you. It will already be "on". As you use the pad and arrows you can see that there is already information loaded. I took the liberty to put as much music as possibly on these devices. The music ranges greatly from classical, to country, blues, jazz, rock, pop and so on and so forth…"

Some of the purebloods had the funniest look on their faces.

"If you need help, don't be shy! Move around; get to know your classmates. We are here to learn after all."

That statement opened up the flood gates. As soon as Hermione turned around to see if Draco and the others needed assistance, she couldn't help but laugh at their faces. All of them were looking quizzically at the mechanism that they held in their hand, not quite understanding what it was going to do.  
Pansy laid it down softly and was treating it as though it may be an explosive device.  
This was all too hysterical.

Draco looked up…. "Care to help? Please?"

 _Well, when you put it that nicely…._

I blushed and stood up to help them all seeing as though Harry was helping Ron along.

"Ok you lot, this is what you do…"  
And I slowly walked them through what the buttons did and then chose a song for each and told them to hit the play button at the same time.

A look of wonder fell upon their faces.

 _"No bloody way…"_ whispered Blaise.

"This is amazing. Why didn't we have this any **sooner?!** " Pansy exclaimed, not realizing she spoke so loudly.

"This is unbelievable. How interesting…." Draco murmured. A smile crept up on his face as a melody played into his ears. He chanced a glance at Hermione and saw she was watching him and shared a quick smile with him before she looked away a slight blush on her cheeks.

 _Wonder what that was about…maybe Daphne was right…_

Slowly the room became full of excitement. You could feel it in the air; it almost felt electric. Everyone had a smile on their face. Some were playing air-guitar or air-drums. Others just bobbed their heads to whatever sound was flowing through their earphones.  
It was a very pleasant sight to see.

Professor Zano just leaned back and smiled to herself.

 _Yes, these students are certainly in for a treat._

Please review (:


End file.
